


Sword Art Online: The Beginning Of The End

by hollowichigo25



Category: Sword Art Online
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 05:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4209072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollowichigo25/pseuds/hollowichigo25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People say your life flashes before your eyes when your about to die. Me I remembered how this death game had firsted started and my adventure up to this point. My name is Kirito and this is my story. If you want to read any of my other stories click this link if it works https://www.fanfiction.net/~hollowichigo25</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sword Art Online: The Beginning Of The End

Kirito POV

I stood staring at the boss door for floor 75 nervous as hell. "We can do this, we can do this" I muttered to myself over and over again till someone embraced me from behind.

I relaxed into the embrace when I heard the voice whisper "Hey everything will be alright, you ok". I turned into the embrace and said "Yeah I'm fine Sinon". I noticed after I turned around that her face was bright red. I raised an eyebrow and said "You ok your face it red". She quickly nodded her head and squeaked out an answer to me. "Yes I'm fine just worried about this boss that's all I don't want to lose you".

I realized she was talking about how I soloed the 74th boss Gleam Eyes and nearly died. I linked my hand with hers and brought it to our faces. "See this" I said pointing to both rings on our fingers "We will be together no matter what happens". She smiled at me and kissed me as someone began to speak.

"Are we all ready" Heathcliff shouted. "As ready as I will ever be" I said as I drew both my swords. The doors opened and we all ran in. We got to the centre of the room and stopped. "Are you sure this is a boss room" Klein said from behind me. Rustling from above caught my attention and I looked up to see the boss.

"Above use" I shouted as I pointed to the boss. "Oh my god" I heard Agil say. "It's the Skull Reaper" me and Klein said in unison. The boss dropped from the ceiling and I quickly jumped out of the way. "Sinon" I shouted over the boss roar. "Don't worry about me I'm fine" she said to me but how can I not worry about. I quickly ran at the boss and slid under it and stab my swords into its stomach and cutting it.

I looked between my legs as this was happening, and notice the boss's tail going to swipe Sinon. "Shit" I said to myself as I kicked myself of the floor and jumped over Sinon and placed my swords in front of her to guard the attack.

"What are you…" she started but was cut off when the boss hit me and Sinon and flung us into the wall. I groaned as we hit the floor. "Are you alright Kirito" Heathcliff shouted to me. I gave him the thumbs up and said "I'll live, Sinon are you alright". She picks herself up off of me and says "Yeah I'm fine come let's go the boss is nearly dead". Sinon activated her bow skill once we arrived Hail Storm. I watched as millions of arrows rained down on the boss.

I smiled and thought " _perfect"_ as I ran towards the boss and shouted "Switch". Sinon jumped back as I jumped forward and activated Star Burst Stream. Once my sword skill finished, everyone jumped in to defeat the boss. I collapsed next to Sinon and asked "how many did we lose". "I'm not quite sure" Sinon said. I sat and stared at Heathcliff wondering why his health doesn't drops into the yellow zone.

My eyes widened when I realized who Heathcliff was. I picked up my swords and Sinon said "Huh? Kirito what's wrong". I didn't bother replying as he lunged at Heathcliff and swung my swords at him. As I figured, my swords bounced off him and the words Immortal object appeared in front of him.

Kirito what the hell are…?" Asuna started to say but trailed off when she notices the immortal object. "What's going on commander" Asuna said once she was next to me. I felt someone grab my arm and I look left to see Sinon smiling at me. I looked back at Heathcliff and said "The game ensures that his HP will never fall into the yellow zone".

Everyone gasped at what I said and I continued on by saying "I have always wonder where does he hide while he watches us adjust to this world, then I realized there is nothing as boring as watching someone else play an RPG". " _If that didn't shock everyone this surely will"_ I thought as I said "Isn't that right, Kayaba Akihiko?" Everyone was shocked at what I said but it's the truth.

I felt Sinon tighten her hold on me when Heathcliff started to speak. "Would you be so kind as to tell me how you figured it out?" I smirked at him and said "Simple I felt something was wrong during our duel, I was about to win but in that last instant, you were far too fast". He nodded his head and said "I suspected as much, that was an unfortunate mistake". "You overpowered me to the point where I engaged the systems over-assist mode".

Heathcliff looked at everyone and said "Yes, I am Kayaba Akihiko and if I may add, I am the game's final boss, who would have awaited you at the top floor". "The strongest player becomes the final boss figures you would do that" I said as I wrapped an arm around Sinon. Heathcliff smirked and said Not a bad storyline, is it?" I smirked at him and said "Pretty shit if you ask me".

I noticed Heathcliff open up his window and started to press buttons. "Kirito" Sinon said as she fell. My eyes widened as I caught her and I realized what he had done. "You activated Paralysis on everyone didn't you why didn't you do it to me as well" I shouted at him.

Heathcliff slammed his shield into the ground and said "Kirito, I must reward you for deducing my identity so I'm giving you a chance". I raised an eyebrow not like he could see me from half way across the room and said "A chance?" "The chance to fight me one-on-one and naturally, I'll deactivate my immortal status". My eyes widened at what he said next "Defeat me, and you beat the game, and all the players will be able to log out".

"No don't do it Kirito" I heard Sinon say from my lap. I didn't listen to her as I slowly placed her down onto the floor and picked up my swords. "You aren't going to die here, right you promised we would always be together" Sinon shouted at me. I turned around and smiled at her and said "No, I'm going to win, I'm going to win and end this game". I turned back to Heathcliff and continued to walk towards him. "I will make you pay for what you did to everyone" I growled at him.

"Are you ready" Heathcliff asked me. I turned back around to face Asuna and Klein and said "Asuna, Klein do me a favour will you if I die during this fight, promise me you will take care of Sinon for me". Klein and Asuna had tears streaming down there face when they replied. "Of we will but you will be there with us". I smiled at them but I'm pretty sure it was a grimace and turned back around and said "I'm ready". Heathcliff deactivated his status and the battle begun.

I quickly lunged at Heathcliff and started swing my swords really fast. Everyone strike struck his shield and I activated my Sonic Leap. As I swung, Heathcliff parried the attack the attack and knocked my swords out of my hands. I jumped out of reaching distance of his sword and looked around for my swords. I noticed that they were behind him and said "Shit not my lucky day". I ran at him and went to slide and a notice Heathcliff smirk and he slammed his shield into the ground to stop. I smirked back at him and thought " _Don't know what he smirking at"._ I jumped at the shield and kicked off it and landed behind him and I ran towards my swords. I span around to attack Heathcliff.

THUNK

My breath hitched in my throat as I looked down to see Heathcliff's weapon was stuck in me. I watched as my health started to drop because I didn't have the energy to remove the blade or I just didn't want to remove it. "You lose Kirito" Heathcliff said to me.

Funny thing is, people say that when you're about to die you have flashback to what has happened to you over the years. I thought about how this death game had first started and my adventure up to this point. The last thing I heard was Sinon shouting at me.

"Kiri…."

**Sword Art Online: The beginning of the end**


End file.
